Sailor Kari: Crest of Light
by Haruka7WindGoddess
Summary: When Kari discovers that she is a princess, destined to become Queen of the Digi-Kingdom, how can she face her lost past? This is my first fanfic ever! Enjoy! WARNING: Many kissing scenes! You have been warned!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Kari ~ Crest of Light

Chapter One 

Episodes One and Two

__

Episode #1: Digi-Star Discovery! The Truth Revealed!

It was a fine day in Kari's new bedroom. She was only eight years old, and she was sitting near her window. 

"I'm so bored . . ," Kari said to herself.

Hikari Kamiya (mostly known as Kari) was a perfect student in school. Now that school was done for now, she could talk to her friends from school sometimes. She was caring, a good friend, and now, she was totally bored.

Her only friend at the time was her pet cat, Meko. Her older brother, Tai, was at a soccer camp for the next two months. Kari's mother looked for camps that Kari would like, but after school was over, she was very tired.

She scanned the Japanese city out of her clear window. The sun's bright rays dazzled the summer sky overhead. The breeze patted her soft face while the birds sang a happy medley of chirps to make her a bit sleepy. 

Suddenly, Kari spied three balls of light falling from the sky. One was green, one was a dark pink, and the last one was a pink and it was heading right towards her window!! She began to step away from the glass window, but amazingly, it passed right through the barrier. Kari gasped a little as the glowing sphere landed on her lap. The pink aura disappeared and was replaced with a sleeping cat-like creature.

"Hello," Kari said softly to the cat, "Wake up."

The cat moaned and yawned as its eyes opened slowly. It stood up with its tiny white hind legs. It was cute looking, but it didn't look like a normal cat. Suddenly it started to speak.

"Hello, Princess," The cat bowed as if it was doing a curtsy. "My name is Gatomon, your majesty."

"Your Majesty?!" Kari said in shock. "Princess?! I must be dreaming or something!"

"It's not a dream. I came to find you, Princess Kari." 

"You . . . you . . .You know my name?!"

"Of course I do!" Gatomon rubbed against Kari and purred softly. "Your mother sent me here to find you and your two sisters."

"My mother?! Two sisters?!" Kari shrieked, "I don't have any sisters! I only have a older brother! You must be joking!"

"It's not a joke, Princess Kari," Gatomon said while she began to make another pink sphere in her hands (I think they are paws!). "I'll show you. Hold this, Kari."

She placed the glowing ball in Kari's hands. Suddenly, Kari and Gatomon started to disappear into a pink light.

~~~~~

"Where am I?" Kari said slowly. "Where are you, Gatomon?"

She stood up and looked around this new terrain. There was a broken palace in front with dozens of burned rose bushes and rusted fountains on the sides of the entrance doors. She walked slowly to the huge gray doors of the palace, careful to not harm anything. Finally, Kari pushed to doors open and tip-toed inside. A sky blue light formed in front of her and Gatomon appeared with a tiny figure of a young woman inside the azure sphere.

"Gatomon?" Kari whispered, "Who is your friend? What is this place?"

"You're in the DigiWorld, Princess," a beautiful voice answered. 

It wasn't Gatomon's voice at all. It came from the figure in the ball.

"Kari, meet your mother, Queen Keri," Gatomon nudged her toward the royal figure.

"Mother?" Kari said, "I remember you now . . I know who you are now . . What happened to you? I don't remember the end of the Digi-Kingdom, Mother," She fell to her knees and asked, "Tell me the story, your majesty. Tell me."

__

Episode #2: Destruction of the Digi-Kingdom

"I guess it's time for you to discover the truth about the Digi-Kingdom. I'll show you the last days of our paradise." Queen Keri, Kari, and Gatomon faded into the past as the queen told

her tale.

"It was many years ago, my Princess. You had just learned that when my reign was over, you would be the high queen of the Digi-Kingdom. Your older sisters, Mimi and Sora, would help teach you how to be a perfect queen, but you fell in love with a young prince from the planet

Earth. He would visit you all the time when he had the chance to see you at nightfall.

"Finally, a celebration began in your honor as the beginning of the Crystal Twilights arrived. You invited your future husband to the Crystal Ball that night, and you were so excited after he answered 'Yes, Princess. I will dance with you, my love.'. 

"Princess Kari!" 

"Mimi, what is it?"

"Your prince is here! You don't want to miss the beginning of the Crystal Twilights Ball, do you?" Princess Sora yelled.

"I'm coming!" The young princess replied as she ran to the doorway where the prince stood with a bouquet of elegant roses of many colors.

"Takeru, my prince, you came!" Kari ran towards him and stopped to talk with him.

"Princess Kari," Prince T.K. said to her, handing her the roses, "I have some news for you."

"What is it, my love?"

"Evil forces are headed to the Digi-Kingdom. You and your family is in great danger."

Kari thought for a second and asked, "Are you going to protect your home on Earth, or will you protect us?"

"Of course I will protect you, Hikari. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or your people. The queen herself asked me to stay here to watch over you."

"Thank you, Takeru," the princess said in his ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hikari," the prince told her as they embraced each other. 

Takeru moved in closer and kissed her on the lips. A breeze blew and several fireworks were shot into the crystal night sky. Their romantic kiss ended and the prince walked his 

princess to the main ballroom.

The Crystal Ball had begun. The air was filled with laughing and conversation as couples began to dance. Queen Keri and her advisers, Gatomon and Vixemon, sat by her side as they watched Takeru and Hikari dance near the moonlight above them. Hours began to pass by as the dancing ended. There still was some talking around with the other two princesses as they sat at their table.

Princess Kari and Prince T.K. walked to a balcony near the ballroom. They stared at the beautiful stars and the crescent moon above them. Then they turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes. 

"It's beautiful," Kari whispered in the breeze, "I see diamonds in your eyes that shine like the stars."

"This world is perfect, Hikari," the young prince murmured, "Just like you." He looked deeply into the princess's eyes and said, "Your eyes seem to melt my heart. I wish I could 

stay with you forever, until the end of time. Oh, Hikari. . ." 

He leaned toward the princess and kissed her softly. Her left arm wrapped around his shoulder as a small tear dropped from her eyes. It looked like a shimmering pink diamond glistening in the perfect midnight sky.

Suddenly their romantic moment of passion ended when the floor began to rumble. The princess screamed loudly and pointed at a dark force from the horizon. Princesses Sora and Mimi quickly transformed to their Digi-Scout uniforms and prepared for the battle. Gatomon woke up the warriors of the Digi-Kingdom Palace while Vixemon ran to get some digimon to help fight the evil forces ahead. When they were ready for battle, the forces of evil were approaching quickly.

"Who is that?" Kari asked.

"Vilemon," Queen Keri replied, "He's an evil digimon who is destined to control the universe, and that includes the Digi-Kingdom as well!"

"What can we do, Mother?" Princess Kari shivered.

"Run and hide!" She turned to Prince T.K. and said, "Protect her for me. She needs you."

"Yes, your majesty," Takeru replied, bowing quickly.

He grabbed Kari's arm and yelled, "Come on!" They ran to the deepest part of the castle as the battle started. She could hear her sisters and the digimon fighting. Queen Keri followed Gatomon to safety as Vixemon helped fight.

"Sonic Star Wave!" Vixemon shouted. Little boomerang stars attacked Vilemon's minions. "Love Sparkle Dart!" Sailor Sora yelled. Several darts shimmered in the air as they hit the evil digimon.

"Sincerity Flower Beam!" Sailor Mimi sent a floral ray towards the dark cloud of evil.

Vilemon laughed loudly as he attacked, "Dark Ray of Destruction!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sailors Sora and Mimi were hit so hard that the blast had killed them.

"NO!!!!" Kari cried. "Mimi! Sora!" Tears flooded her eyes as T.K. took her away.

Vixemon ran to the queen and told her the terrible news. The prince and princess ran to a far-away window. They thought that Vilemon would never reach them now.

"We'll be safe here," T.K. told her. "I'm with you now. Don't worry about anything. Okay?"

Kari nodded. A loud crash sounded. She screamed shrilly, and the prince covered her mouth, telling her to be quiet. But Vilemon had already heard the princess's cry. He turned to the direction of the scream and floated to the royals' location.

Vilemon transformed into his true form, an evil king (he called himself King Vilemon)

with a cape of transformation. The cape could change anyone into anything they desired, including their true form. He slowly walked to the room where the princess and prince hid.

"I hear him," Takeru whispered, "He knows we're here."

Kari shuddered quietly and said, "I'm scared, my love. Hold me closer, and protect me."

T.K. held Kari tightly and kissed her. Suddenly, King Vilemon crashed the door open and saw the princess and the prince. 

He laughed and said, "Scared, are you? I'll end this now by destroying you!"

Takeru stood in front of Hikari and shouted, "Stay away! You won't hurt my princess!"

Vilemon chuckled, "You pitiful weakling! You think that you can stop me from destroying this entire Digi-Kingdom? What can you do?"

T.K. stood his ground and shot a magic diamond arrow at Vilemon. It struck him, but it amazingly, bounced off of him!

"Is that all you've got? HA HA!" He laughed as a dark source of power grew in his hands. "I'll just destroy you both then!" He was in battle position as he shouted, "Dark Ray of Destruction!!!"

"Move, Hikari!" Takeru pushed her away from the blast's aim just before a beam of darkness formed from the sky. Prince T.K. was soon floating in the black beam.

"Takeru!" Kari ran to the beam's base and began to jump.

"No, Kari! Don't jump!" the prince yelled to her.

"Take me with you, my love!" Hikari jumped into the beam and floated to her prince's arms.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru asked her, "Are you crazy?"

"No," Kari replied, "I'm just in love with you. I can't leave you, Takeru."

Their lips touched in a romantic kiss. Tears fell from their eyes as if it would be their last kiss for all eternity.

Vilemon saw them together and said, "Now that they are together, they will be destroyed together! Death Scream of Destruction!!"

The black and blue bolt struck both of them as they yelled to each other with their last breath.

"Takeru!!!"

"Hikari!!!"

Queen Keri saw Vilemon destroy the future couple. Gatomon and Vixemon began to sob in their sadness of losing both the prince and the princess of the Digi-Kingdom.

"NO!!!! HIKARI!!!!" Queen Keri yelled as she watched them float in the beam. A tear fell as she grabbed a blue-tinted diamond from Gatomon. 

"Your majesty?" Vixemon asked, "What can we do?"

"Maybe this diamond can save them," She attached it to a small wand with three balls of light on the bottom of the crystal. It began to glow brightly as the queen said, "Royal Crystal Power!" 

Many blue rays shimmered around Vilemon and the bodies of the lost prince and princesses. They disappeared from the ground to the crystal's light. 

Queen Keri fell to her knees, weak from her loss of power. Vixemon and Gatomon scampered to her quickly to help her. She stared at the crystal with her sad, green eyes. 

"You look weak, your majesty," Gatomon said, "Rest for a while to regain some of your strength."

"No," she replied, "I will use my remaining energy to save Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Sora. Unfortunately, Vilemon will be sent to the future as well as the prince and the princesses.

You two will guide them to their true destiny in the future: To create peace in both worlds, both Earth and the Digi-Kingdom. They will remember nothing of their past, and I will never see my little princess again until the time is right."

"We understand, your majesty," Vixemon and Gatomon said in unison. "We will follow all of your commands. They will be okay."

They rubbed against the queen's arms as a farewell. Then they began to float away in a sky blue beam of recreation. The others floated up with them as the queen said her silent good-byes.

"I will always be with you, my daughters. Take care! I love you . . . " Queen Keri's power went from her body and into the azure ray. She fainted and was frozen solid on the ground. Her crystal glowed softly as it soared around the beam, protecting them from harm's way in the futuristic beam that took them to the future in Japan.

[Hikari Teleport Back!][1]

   [1]: Main Sailor Kari.htm



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Kari ~ Crest of Light

Chapter Two

Episodes Three, Four and Five

__

Episode Three: Perfect Transformation! Kari's Light Shines!

Kari woke up suddenly. She looked around and noticed that she was in her bedroom at home. Gatomon was curled up at the foot of her bed.

"But I thought I was in that place, the Digi-Kingdom," Kari whispered to herself. "Where did it go? How did I get back here?"

Gatomon had just awakened from her beauty sleep and she told her while she stretched, "It wasn't a dream, Kari. You were tired after the story so the queen put you asleep while I took you home."

"Was everything my mother said true?" Kari asked.

"Of course, it was!" Gatomon told her. "If it wasn't for her, you would never exist! She gave up her own life to save her people and you!"

"Wow . . " Tears started to fall as she remembered the events she saw yesterday.

_She really did love me. . . _Kari thought to herself, _I am special, since I am this princess of the Digi-Kingdom! Weird!_

Gatomon suddenly gasped as the gold bracelet on her tail began to flash several times. Kari stared at it curiously and asked, "What's wrong? Are you sensing danger?"

"Yes," Gatomon said, "It's time now!"

"Time for what?"

"For you to transform."

"Transform?!" Kari said in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you," Gatomon performed some flips and somersaults as a pink stone-like locket appeared. In the center was Kari's symbol, The Crest of Light. 

Kari's gaze was hooked on the pink locket. "Is this for me?"

"Of course it is! Queen Keri made it for your tenth birthday. But you're only eight, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Kari said as if she was possessed with the power of the crystal. A reflection of the locket's crest began to shine in her eyes.

_I gotta snap her out of this,_ Gatomon thought. _Maybe this will work, . . okay, I'll try it now!_

"KARI!!!!" Gatomon yelled so loud that she made her jump almost to the ceiling."Now, repeat after me," Gatomon commanded to her, "Kari Light Power!"

"Okay!" Kari attached the locket to her and shouted, "KARI LIGHT POWER!!!"

Several seconds later, she stood in front of a mirror and screamed. She was wearing a pink sailor suit with pink boots to match. Her locket was in the middle of a pink bow on her chest. Kari wore a golden tiara with a pinkish diamond on the center of her forehead. 

"What's happened to me?" Kari shrieked. "Where did this come from?"

"No time to explain right now!" Gatomon said to Sailor Kari. "Follow me! Hurry!"

"Okay!" Kari shouted happily to boost her confidence, "Let's go!"

~~~~~

"Help!!!!" A young girl's voice and scream pierced the sky around the park. "Help me!" Then she began to cry loudly with tears flowing from her blue eyes.

_That voice . . ._ Kari thought, _It sounds like . . . . No, it couldn't be . . . . _

"Masaka!" Kari said to Gatomon. "That's my best friend! We've got to save her!"

"We?" Gatomon stared at her with a strange look. "You're the superhero, Kari! You are the only one who can save your friend."

"Oh," Kari sweatdropped, "Okay then."

She walked near the scene in the center of the park. A evil-looking digimon began to laugh like a madman and swong a hatchet near Masaka. She was tied up on a tree, screaming for help. The digimon started to attack the schoolgirl, but he stopped when he heard a voice. Kari's voice.

"Let her go, you force of evil!"

He turned toward the Digi-Scout and laughed. "HA! You pitiful little girl! You can't defeat me, the powerful one called Koujo!" He scratched his head with his wing-like hands and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Sailor Kari, the crown princess of the Digi-Kingdom! On behalf of the Digi-Kingdom, I will right all wrongs, create peace on all worlds, and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Kari said while posing so many times that it made Gatomon quite dizzy.

"Well then, Sailor Kari! I will defeat you!" Koujo gripped his hatchet and charged forward.

"Gatomon," she turned to the digimon, whispering, "what do I do?"

Koujo swung the weapon and it landed between Sailor Kari and Gatomon. They both gasped and turned to the humanized-bird-like digimon who grabbed another hatchet from his green belt pocket while he laughed some more (Koujo loves to laugh a lot, doesn't he? Hee hee. . .!) .

He ran to Masaka and dropped a green drop of liquid into her mouth. Her eyes glowed a spooky green as she was under the digimon's evil spell.

"Arise, my little one, and destroy her!" Koujo commanded.

"Yes, Master Koujo," Masaka said in the same possessed voice that Kari had in the crystal's spell. She rose and began to attack Kari. Her long blue hair began to turn into needles and started to shoot at the superhero and her cat digimon.

"NOOOOO!!!" Sailor Kari screamed as her crystal glowed brightly and formed a dome-shaped shield around her and Gatomon. Two human shadows and a small four-legged one gasped as they watched her begin to glow.

"Could it be?" The shadow with short hair asked the quadraped in a girl's voice. "Is she the one?"

"Yes," it replied. "She is the one."

The other girl with a ponytail murmured, "The Princess of Light."

__

Episode Four: Mysterious Stranger Appears! Sailor Kari Attacks!

Neither Sailor Kari or Gatomon noticed the spying trio around them. Kari still had a strong bright glow like her locket as she tried to save herself from her friend and Koujo. She began to feel very weak after several minutes. 

"Don't give up, Sailor Kari!" Gatomon told her. 

"I . . . can't . . ." She said as her strength began to leave her body. The pink dome shield, the locket's light, and her own light slowly faded away. Due to the loss of her light, she weakly collapsed to the ground near Gatomon.

"Kari!" Gatomon shook Sailor Kari's body, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, Kari! You can do it! Come on!"

__

"I'm . . . too weak, Gatomon," Kari said in the cat digimon's mind, _"My light is . . . losing power . . . I need . . your help. . . Help me, Gatomon. . ."_

Koujo laughed at the sight. "You don't even have enough power to defeat me!" He turned to Evil Masaka and commanded, "Now, my child, finish them! NOW!"

Masaka nodded and charged; her hair sharpened themselves, ready for the kill. Gatomon turned and screamed. Suddenly a beam of yellow light shot out from the sky and landed in front of Koujo and Masaka.

"HUH?" They said, staring at the landing point of the beam. It was a diamond arrow with a yellow rose on the end that was facing up. They looked ahead of them and saw a masked young boy wearing a black tuxedo and hat. He had a long yellow cape, blowing in the breeze. He stood between them as he began to speak.

"Stay where you are!" He pointed to the two evil doers. "You mustn't harm the Princess of Light!"

"Princess of Light?!" Koujo asked, "That child is no princess! She's just a little schoolgirl!!"

The mysterious boy blocked Sailor Kari and Gatomon with his yellow cape as Masaka charged again. He created a strong shield to make the possessed schoolgirl's attack miss. It worked very well! He walked closer to Kari's body and kneeled beside her. Lifting her head up, he bent over and kissed her on the lips. It soon ended and amazingly, Kari's brown eyes opened slowly.

"Who are you?" Kari asked, with her powers recharged.

"I am Tuxedo T.K, and I will be with you when I am needed. You can do it, Sailor Kari! Just believe in yourself and you can defeat them!" He told her.

"Okay! Thank you!" Kari said as she stood up and posed in a fighting position. Then she whispered to Gatomon, "What do I do now?"

"Just say, 'Light Crystal Elimination'," Gatomon whispered back.

Sailor Kari performed a back flip and a whirl and repeated, "Light Crystal Elimination!"

A crystal of light darted at Koujo and landed on his chest. Suddenly, he had been deleted and Masaka fell to the ground. Kari ran to her friend and held her in her arms. Masaka's eyes were closed, and she was out cold.

"Her energy is gone," Gatomon told Kari, "I don't think there is anything that we can do to save her. ."

"No. . . ," Kari cried softly. Her crystal flashed several times, and Kari thought of an idea. 

She took off her glowing pink crystal and held it in the palm of her hand. _Please let this work,_ Kari said to herself, _I can't lose Masaka. She's been my best friend in the whole world! Please don't leave me, my friend._ Kari then placed the locket gem on her friend's chest. It glowed, flashed, and soon, Masaka was illuminating with a pink glow.

"Huh?" Kari gasped. She turned to Gatomon and asked, "What's happening to her?"

"I guess the crystal is restoring her lost energy!" Gatomon answered cheerfully.

As soon as the glowing stopped, Masaka began to awaken from her coma-like sleep. Before she woke up, Kari returned to her schoolgirl form and ran to check on her friend.

"Hikari-chan," Masaka said weakly, "where am I?"

"You're okay, Masaka-chan," Kari told her. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was walking to your apartment to meet you before our summer class, and then this big monster thing that looked like a cross-dressing bird captured me." She leaned towards Hikari and yelped, "I'd never been so scared before! But," she paused, "a beautiful girl in a pink sailor suit saved me!"

"Wow!" Kari said (She was trying not to blow her cover, so she was really faking it. Very badly!), "I wish I could have seen her for myself!"

"To tell you the truth," Masaka remembered, "she looked a lot like _you_, Hikari!"

"WHAT?!" Kari freaked out, "How can anyone look like me?!"

"I dunno, Hikari-chan," Masaka looked down at her watch and gasped, "But right now, we need to get to our class! We're gonna be late if we don't run!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Kari shouted. Then she whispered to Gatomon, "You go back home until I get back from school. If you want, you can scope the town for the other two scouts!"

"Sure!" Gatomon turned around and said, "_Ja ne_, Hikari-chan!" Then Gatomon ran to the Kamiya's apartment.

"Come on, Hikari!" Masaka-chan yelled at her when she noticed that she was the only one walking to the class building.

"Coming!" Kari said as she charged near her friend. 

She didn't notice that the same four-legged shadow was watching her from a nearby tree. Its horn flashed a bright blue and it murmured softly, "So, the crown princess has been found. I must tell Gatomon that the others are here too."

It leaped down the tree, sniffed around, and found Gatomon's scent. "Bingo!" It replied.

Then it followed the trail to find the white digi-cat.

__

Episode Five: Keeper of Sincerity Enters! Hikari-chan Falls in Love!

"Gatomon!" The shadowed creature called to her.

"Huh?" Gatomon faced the creature and smiled. "Vixemon! Is it really you?"

"Yep, it's me! I haven't changed one bit, and neither have you!" Vixemon was a small, royal purple fox digimon with a tiny blue horn on her forehead. On the top of her forelegs, some of her fur formed a purple flame-like shape.(If you want a better description, look for one of my Vixemon pics!) "So, have you found the crown princess yet?"

"Yes, I have," Gatomon said, "What about you? Any luck finding the remaining two?"

"Well, I've found them, but they're both at a summer class."

"Have they both transformed?"

"Yes, they have, and they saw you and the crown princess battle this morning. You have done well, I guess." Vixemon told the cat.

"The Keeper of Sincerity is ready to meet the princess soon, right?" Gatomon asked, "She is ready to battle?"

"Yes, Gatomon. She will meet her _very_ soon."

~~~~~

****

If you want to know: _Neko-Kites_ are something that I made up. _Neko-Kites_ are kites in the shape of cats! _Neko_ is Jap. for cat! **nuff said!**

Hikari and Masaka were walking back to the park to fly their new _Neko-Kites _that a new girl gave them. Lots of the other girls were flying theirs too, including the new girl. She was walking nearby, so they decided to say hello.

"Hey, Mimi!" Masaka greeted, "_Konnichi wa_!"(_Konnichi wa_ means "Hello")

"Hi, Hikari! Hi, Masaka! How are you? Do you like your _Neko-Kites_?" 

"I love them! Thank you, Mimi!" Kari bowed. "You must be a millionaire to afford all of these, or you must be a collector!"

"I am a big collector, Hikari-chan!" Mimi said in her pink uniform. "They cost a lot of money, but my parents have a big mansion down the street, next to the Neko-Chan Company. They make the kites, and we buy them fresh from the factory!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Some girls said in the background as they listened. 

"Come on, everybody! Let's fly!" Mimi shouted happily as she pulled out her custom-made _Neko-Kite_ with lots of pink. Soon, the sky seemed to be painted with vividly colored _Neko-Kites_.

~~~~~

__

In the Evil Digi-Verse Realm . . .

Vilemon sat on his dark throne, thinking of an idea to get plenty of energy to attack the other world, Earth. Suddenly one of his henchmen, Jasimon appeared with news. He was a red jaguar digimon with evil all around him. 

"King Vilemon! I must ask you something!" Jasimon shouted. "I have a perfect idea to get the energy from the humans!"

"How?" Vilemon asked.

"I've noticed that many human teens like these _Neko-Kites_!" He pulled out a snapshot of a group of girls and their kites. "Maybe if we can sell our own version of them, we can suck the energy right out them! What do ya think, boss?"

"Hmmm..," Vilemon paused, " Excellent idea, Jasimon! Now get ready to transform!"

Jasimon glowed as his body turned into a handsome teenage boy. He ran to a closet and dressed into a red saleman's suit. When Vilemon said that he was ready, Jasimon (his human name is Akai, which is Jap. for red since he is only wearing red!) walked through the dimensional warp to the park where the girls gathered.

Seconds after he arrived, Akai saw some girls walking towards him. He didn't notice who they were.

It was Mimi, Masaka, and Hikari. When Kari saw him, her heart seemed to flutter. The other two girls stared at her with big eyes.

"Wow . . . ," Hikari said as hearts appeared in her red-brown eyes. "What a cute guy!"

"Who is he?" Masaka asked. "He must be new here."

"Why don't you talk to him, Hikari-chan?" Mimi dared her. "Go on!"

"Okay, I'll go," Kari said, blushing pink, "You are mine, adorable!"

Hikari floated closer to Akai with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she bumped into a young boy about her age. When she opened her eyes, Hikari realized that she bumped into the most popular guy in town.

"Takeru?!" Hikari gasped. "I'm sorry I bumped into you!"

"I wonder who you were blushing about!" Takeru laughed. "I hope you weren't blushing at someone in your dreams, Little Light!"("Little Light" is Takeru's nickname for Hikari!) Then he chuckled and walked away with his blond hair shining like a ray of sun.

"Why does he call me that?" Kari said.

"Because he likes you, little girl," Akai replied, answering Hikari's query.

Kari turned her head and said nervously, "Hi there!"

"Hello, beautiful," he said to her. "The name's Akai. You must be Hikari, right?"

"Yeah," Kari answered. "How do you know me?"

"A secret, I cannot tell." His short, red hair blew in the soft breeze as he said, "Do you like Neko-Kites? I have brand-new ones on sale for a dollar each!"

"ONE DOLLAR NEKO-KITES???!!!!" Groups of girls shouted loudly as they ran towards the booth where Hikari and Akai stood. Hikari was almost trampled to death by the crowd of girls that included Masaka and Mimi. In a matter of seconds, all of Akai's kites were sold out.

_Why does this guy know me? _Kari thought to herself. _I've never seen him before, but . . _, She stared at Akai, blushing, _he is really cute!_ She said good-bye to Mimi, Masaka, and Akai before she headed home.

__

Later in the evening . . .

Lots of girls were still flying their kites, and Mimi was one of them. Suddenly their kites glowed and flashed as they began to sap each girl's energy. When their strength was gone, each one fell to the ground as Akai put them under his evil spell. Mimi was lucky enough to escape from her new _Neko-Kite's _grasp. She ran to an alleyway and met Vixemon and Gatomon there.

"Hey Vixemon," Mimi pointed to the cat digimon, "Is this really Gatomon?"

"Sure is!" Vixemon answered. 

"So," Gatomon said, "you are the Keeper of Sincerity: Princess Mimi."

Mimi nodded as an imprint of her crest appeared on her forehead. Gatomon smiled happily as Hikari ran to the park as Sailor Kari.

"Okay, Mimi," Vixemon said to her, "It's time for you to meet the Princess of Light. There she is!" She pointed to the park where Sailor Kari stood, battle ready.

"I have my crystal with me, Vixemon," Mimi said. "I'm going to transform!!" She held her green crystal up in the air as she shouted, "Mimi Sincerity Power!"

__

Back to the park . . . 

Sailor Kari saw the many girls that had lost their energy, and then she saw a familar face with red hair. 

_What?!_ Kari freaked out. _Akai is a part of the evil Digi-Verse?! No wonder he knows who I am! And he was so cute too! _She sighed unhappily.

"Sailor Kari, I will destroy you! For I am really," Akai turned into his true form, "Jasimon, the red jaguar digimon! As soon as you perish, the entire universe will feel the strength of the DigiForce!" 

"No way!" Hikari said. "That will never happen, Jasimon!" She stepped back and said, "Light Crystal Elimin--" She had tried to attack, but Jasimon stretched his tail out and got her tied up in it. Then, to her surprise, he began to take away her energy!

"HELP MEEEE!" Sailor Kari yelled.

"Let her go, Jasimon!" A familar girl's voice commanded.

Jasimon refused and a new Digi-Scout appeared. It was Sailor Mimi, and she looked a lot like Sailor Jupiter from the show "_Sailor Moon_". Gatomon and Vixemon were there too.

"All right, Jasimon! You'll be sorry that you messed with us!" Sailor Mimi cupped her hands underneath her transforming crystal on her chest. Flowers appeared out of nowhere as she shouted, "Sincerity Flower Beam!"

Jasimon's grasp on Kari loosened, letting her escape. She ran to Sailor Mimi and thanked her quickly. Then the crown princess completed her attack.

"Light Crystal Elimination!!" Her attack was so powerful that it blasted Jasimon back to the evil Digi-Verse. 

"Excellent job, Hikari!" Sailor Mimi congratulated. "Yes, it's me, Mimi from our summer class!"

"I know! I remembered that one of my sisters was you!" Kari hugged Mimi around her waist.

Gatomon introduced Vixemon to Kari and told her the good news about the search for the last remaining princess.

"Sora lives nearby, Hikari," Gatomon said. "Vixemon has already found her, and soon enough, she will finally show herself to you."

"I hope so, Gatomon," Kari said. "When we are all united, we will have peace on all worlds, and Vilemon and his evil Digi-Verse will be gone for good!"

[Hikari Teleport Back!][1]

   [1]: Main Sailor Kari.htm



End file.
